The following description of the invention relates to optical fiber cable installations and related optical fiber splicing, although certain aspects of the invention are applicable to other types of cable or wire splicing techniques and related cable splice enclosures.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a grommet assembly used for sealing fiber optic cables of various types in the entry holes contained in optical fiber cable splicing enclosures. Such enclosures are commonly placed in service in outdoor environments and are used in the storage, management and distribution of fiber optic cables that enter through sealed openings in the enclosure. The enclosures serve multiple functions including protecting the internal fiber optic cables and cable splices from the elements. They can contain optical fiber splice trays or other means for making and maintaining spliced connections between the optical fibers.
These enclosures can contain optical fiber wire splices for different types of optical fiber cable, including distribution cable or feeder cable, branch cables, and drop wire cable. Trouble-free entry and reentry to the enclosure for these fiber optic cables is a necessity for long term use in making the necessary cable splices.
In current optical fiber cable splicing enclosures, cable is fed through an entry hole in the enclosure and through a rubber grommet. The grommet is forced down into the hole, forming a seal. The interior space in most enclosures is limited, and it is difficult to prepare the end of the cable after it has been installed in the enclosure.
The present invention provides a solution to the problem, which includes installing the cable in a grommet, assembly, outside the enclosure, in preparation for sealing the cable in the grommet and sealing the grommet in an entry hole in the base of the enclosure.